


Made of Love

by HinaStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Butt Slapping, F/F, Garnet is T H I C C, Gem Sex, Gemitals, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Napping, Spinel go streeeechhh, Spinel is a Virgin, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, head patting, hee hee, so is sapphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaStar/pseuds/HinaStar
Summary: Spinel is feeling pretty lonely, and in need of a mother figure. Garnet tries her best to help her.
Relationships: Garnet & Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Made of Love

**Author's Note:**

> im a multi shipper and yeah i somewhat ship these two LOL something is wrong with me

It was cold outside.

It was lonely, too.

She needed someone. 

Someone to hold her tight and tell her “Everything’s ok.”

She curled up into the fetal position and leaned against the wall.

_So cold… sad…_

Spinel needed someone...

\--------------------

“Why are you outside in the middle of winter?” said a low, British female voice. Spinel looked up to see who it was. It was Garnet-the fusion of two different gems. She recognized her because she once split her up. By attacking her. Spinel still felt guilty about that day. She would never forgive herself. She tried to answer the gems’ question, but she felt like she couldn’t speak. “I-I.... H-ha-” Garnet interrupted her. “I’ll save you the energy. You came here because the Diamonds kicked you out, huh?” Spinel whimpered and nodded. “H-how did ya-” “Future vision. I’m part Sapphire.” Garnet said. “Oh… right.” 

Garnet then smiled. “How about you come inside with me, ok?” Spinel nodded. She tried to get up out of her pity corner but she felt so weak. Gems don’t even get cold, but she’s been sitting out here in this blizzard for hours. She grunted. “Ugh… Can’t get up…” “That’s alright,” Garnet said. She picked up Spinel from her corner and held her bridal style. Spinel meant to blush but her skin was too cold. Garnet took her inside.

\--------------

Once they were inside, Spinel felt like she was on another planet. It was so warm inside of Steven’s house. She sighed in content and tranquility. Garnet then walked towards the warp pad, still holding Spinel in her strong, muscular arms. They both warped off to someplace where they both wouldn’t be seen, and they would have some privacy. 

Once they reached their destination, Spinel looked around. It was some sort of heavenly garden, unlike the one she spent 6000 years in. It was covered in flowers and vines, the sky was a beautiful blue, filled with white, fluffy clouds, and there was comfy seating all around the place. In the middle of this garden there was a gazebo which had a soft, fuchsia bed in the middle. “D-did you decorate this place?” Spinel asked, very impressed. Garnet nodded. “Well, sort of. I'll show the real gems who decorated this place.” Spinel was confused by that answer, but agreed anyway. Garnet walked to one of the seats and set Spinel down gently. Spinel giggled quietly. She was feeling a lot better already.

A flash of light surrounded Garnet and she split into two. Spinel watched as the light faded and she saw Ruby and Sapphire. They were both staring at the lonely, pink gem. Spinel didn’t know what to say to them. “Um… Hi?” “Good afternoon, Spinel.” Replied Sapphire. “Heya!” said Ruby. Spinel was astonished. She didn’t know why they were being so nice. “D-don’t you hate me? I-I tried to ruin your life!” Sapphire giggled. “We both forgive you, Spinel. We knew that you were going through a rough situation… when we got our memories back hehe.” Ruby nodded. “And we know that you need some TLC, don’t you?” Spinel nodded while blushing. Ruby touched Spinel’s skinny, pink arm. “Wow, you’re really cold, aren’t ya?” Spinel nodded again.” Ruby used her heat to warm Spinel up a little. Spinel smiled. _This feels so good…_ Spinel closed her eyes and cuddled up against Ruby’s arm by instinct. Ruby and Sapphire giggled. Spinel then realized what she was doing and got off of Ruby.

“Oh my gosh! I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t think at all. I know that you and Sapphire are a thing and I-” “So worries,” said Sapphire, who suddenly appeared right behind the seat that Spinel was sitting in. “In fact, we have some things planned that are… How should I say it?” Ruby spoke up. “Sexy?” Spinel wore a confused face. She never had sex with anyone before “Huh? What is that like?” Ruby and Sapphire smiled. “We’ll show you. Follow me.” said Sapphire.

Ruby and Spinel followed Sapphire into the bed. Sapphire climbed up and sat in the middle of the bed. “Come one, Spinel. You can join.” Spinel blushed. “Uhh… Ok.” Spinel climbed on the bed, and So did Ruby. “So…” Spinel started off. “What should we do?” Sapphire smiled. “Watch.” Ruby and Sapphire came close to each other. Then they started to kiss. Spinel blushed as she watched the two make out. Ruby slid her tongue inside of Sapphire’s mouth. Sapphire moaned and grabbed Ruby’s hair. They were sliding their tongues against each other and moaning. Spinel felt a bit awkward watching them do this in front of her. Is what they were going to do all day? Was this some sort of payback for splitting them up? Spinel started sweating. She felt embarrassed, but she also felt a tingling feeling in her crotch. She never had this feeling before, but she tried to ignore it.

Sapphire and Ruby stopped kissing and looked at the sweating, red Spinel. Ruby wore a shit-eating grin and Sapphire wore the most innocent smile. Spinel got even more nervous. Ruby came very close to Spinel. “Wanna join?~” Ruby whispered seductively. Spinel felt like she was going to pop. Something stood up inside of her pants. It was poking Ruby’s thigh. Ruby noticed and started to grin wider. “Oh? Is someone horny? You need some attention, don’tcha?” After saying that, Ruby gently touched the bulge that Spinel had. Spinel moaned quietly as her hips bucked up, Sapphire gently gasped. “She does need some help! Let’s get prepared.” A light surrounded Sapphire’s form, and when it faded, she was completely nude.

Spinel blushed at Sapphire’s body. Her blue skin looked very soft, and her breasts were G-cups. Spinel drooled a bit, thinking about the possibilities with those breasts. Sapphire’s thighs were thick and lucious, so she could only guess that her ass was the same, since she was sitting on it. She heard a flashing noise behind her, and noticing that Ruby was nude as well. She turned around to get a better look at Ruby. Ruby had a sexy six pack, also with thick thighs. Her breasts seemed to be D-cups. _So both of ‘em have bigger boobs than me…_ Spinel thought, as she was getting hotter by the second. “So Spinel, all we need to do is have your consent. Do you want to do this?” Spinel gulped. She wasn’t sure. But her horny side was screaming for her to say ‘yes’. “U-um… okay.” Sapphire clapped her hands and cheered. Then she hugged her head tightly. She put Spinel's head in between her breasts. Spinel tried to say something but she was muffled by Sapphire’s boobs. Spinel sighed and just decided to relax in Sapphire’s cleavage. Sapphire then kissed Spinel on the forehead gently. “Phase off your clothes, sweetie. We promise to take good care of you~” Spinel’s bulge got harder, and she did as she was told. With a flash of light, her clothes disappeared. 

Spinel’s gem was right in between her small, but supple B-cups. Her ass was big, at least for a Spinel. Her Gem-dick was hot pink, and it was as hard as a rock. Ruby was checking out Spinel from behind her. And to Spinel’s surprise, Ruby slapped her ass. Spinel yelped a bit. Her face was as red as a cherry, but she was so glad that Sapphire’s boobs were covering her face so Ruby didn’t see her. Ruby chuckled and Sapphire gently patted Spinel’s head. “Ruby! Don’t tease the poor thing, she’s shy.” Ruby then started to laugh. “Aw. I didn’t mean to scare her.” The ruby tried to be more gentle and rub Spinel’s ass as if she were a cat getting pet. That only made Spinel blush more. Ruby took both of her hands and grabbed Spinel’s waist. Spinel tried to get out of Sapphire’s boobs to say something, but she was holding her too tight.

Spinel felt something pressed against her pussy (yes I gave her both a dick and a pussy fight me) and she moaned a little. It felt like a tentacle. _R-Ruby is gonna fuck me..?_ Spinel thought, as her pussy quivered a bit. Sapphire then took Spinel’s head from her cleavage. Spinel was getting ready to say something but then she found her mouth on top of Sapphire’s pussy. Spinel couldn't help but lick her womanhood. Sapphire moaned a bit, rubbing Spinel’s forehead. “Keep going, Spinel~” Sapphire said. Ruby then slid half of her tentacle into Spinel’s pussy. “Erk!” Spinel yelped. The tentacle was squirming around inside of her. Spinel moaned. “O-oh…” Ruby smirked and shoved her tentacle all the way inside. Spinel gasped and removed her mouth from Sapphire’s pussy. Sapphire giggled. “Ruby! What did I say? Be a little more gentle. She’s tender.” Ruby wore a devilish grin. “Oh, I can’t help it, Sapphy! She acts so cute when I tease her~”

Spinel felt like burying herself. She was so embarrassed, but horny at the same time. Spinel thought this is her time to speak. “W-why do ya wanna f-fuck me?” Sapphire sighed. “Because, silly. You’re such a cutie, and you need some attention, don’t you?” Spinel blushed and nodded. “I g-guess that’s fair. But I-” “Shh, sweetie. Just let us do what we do best.” Sapphire cooed. Ruby kissed Spinel’s back and slowly thrusted her hips against Spinel. Spinel gasped. The feeling of Ruby’s warm tentacle inside of her was overwhelming. Spinel was never this intimate with anyone before. In fact, she has never even made out with anyone! Sure, she would kiss people on the cheek, but in a platonic, cartoony way. And even that hasn’t happened since she played with Pink Diamond. She whimpered a bit. “Ow…” Ruby chuckled. “Oh, c’mon, Spinel. I barely even started yet.” Spinel whimpered again. “S-sorry…” Ruby sighed. “I was just messin’ with you.” “O-oh…”

Ruby started thrusting a bit harder. Spinel moaned. “Ahh..” Sapphire rubbed Spinel’s forehead once more. Then she put her pussy towards her mouth. “Spinel… Don’t you wanna make me feel good?” Spinel, starting to pant a little, nodded and started to lick Sapphire’s clit. Sapphire moaned and gently grabbed one of Spinel’s pigtails. Ruby loved the sound of the other two gems moaning, so she thrusted into Spinel faster. Spinel moaned again, while sticking her tongue deeper inside of Sapphire. That caused Sapphire to moan as well. 

\-----------------

About 20 minutes had passed, and the three gems were still going at it. Ruby was going a lot faster than when she first started. She had came inside of Spinel once already, but she was getting ready to cum again. Spinel was also getting ready to orgasm. Ruby felt like Spinel’s pussy was sucking her tentacle very hard. The pain that Spinel felt disappeared a long time ago, even though she still has tears in the corner of her eyes. She was panting and moaning so much. Sapphire was also going to cum soon, _S-Spinel’s f-fingers are so s-skilled~ Along with h-her elasticity, she is g-getting all of my good spots!~_ Sapphire thrusted her hips to elevate (??) the feeling. Spinel’s face was squished between Sapphire’s thick, luscious thighs. Spinel used her left hand to squeeze Sapphire’s boob. She was using her free hand to jack off with her own tentacle.

“Oohhh… I’m g-gonna c-c-um!!~” moaned Sapphire. “MMmph!~” said Spinel. “A-alright g-girls… S-so am I~” Ruby said. With a couple more thrusts, Ruby finally came a second time, causing Spinel to orgasm along with Sapphire. The three of them moaned as they made a mess on the covers. Spinel has never in her entire life experienced something like this, and she was older than the two gems she was doing it with! Ruby panted and lightly patted Spinel’s butt. Spinel still blushed at that, even after she just climaxed. She then licked Sapphire’s thighs a bit. Sapphire patted Spinel’s head like a puppy dog. Spinel hummed constantly. As Ruby pulled her tentacle out of Spinel’s pussy, Spinel whined. Some Ruby’s cum and some of her own cum was dripping out of her pussy. Spinel’s tentacle also came, making a small, white puddle under her. Spinel rested on Sapphire’s thighs. Ruby smiled at her. “Feel any better?” Spinel nodded and soon fell asleep.

Sapphire giggled. “Damn, Ruby. You fucked her to sleep.” Ruby smirked. “You shouldn’t be so surprised. I used to do that to you **_plenty_ ** of times.” Sapphire blushed. “Should we clean ourselves up and get to bed?” Ruby smiled wider. “We can just let Garnet do the cleaning.” Sapphire nodded and carefully pried Spinel off of her. She got off the bed and onto the floor. Ruby did the same. She gave Sapphire a hug and a light formed around them. After a few seconds, Garnet came back into existence. She sat on the edge of the bed where Spinel’s feet were. She smiled. Then she saw all of the cum that was on the bed and groaned to herself. _Ruby and Sapphire always makes me clean up the messes…_

  
  


\-------------

**_THE NEXT DAY..._ **

\-------------

  
  


Spinel woke up, feeling pretty content. She snuggled up against the soft, cool pillow and hummed. She was hoping that she would be able to go back to sleep. She hasn't slept in a long time. She used to sleep back in Homeworld, in her bedroom. But since then? Not at all. When she came to the sad conclusion that she can’t go back to sleep, she groaned quietly and sat up. With a yawn, she stretched her arms up. When she did, the cover fell off of her chest. She looked down to notice that she wasn't wearing a top. Her bare, small breasts were exposed. She yelped and covered herself up. She looked under the covers to see that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. Her face turned red and she looked around. She didn’t see anyone in sight. She sighed with relief. “Good thing nobody’s here-” “Good morning, Spinel.” Spinel was interrupted by Garnet, who was wearing a dark-blue thong and a dark-blue bra. Spinel nearly exploded with embarrassment. 

“Wh- how- where-” Garnet chuckled. Don’t you remember yesterday?” Spinel blinked twice. “Not really-” Then it clicked. Spinel remembered everything. Her face turned into a deep red. She hid under the covers. Garnet chuckled. “I guess Ruby and Sapphire treated you well, huh?” Spinel mumbled something that Garnet didn’t quite understand. “You are embarrassed, aren’t you?” Spinel shook her head. “Mortified.” Garnet smiled and took the cover off of Spinel. It seems that Spinel phased her clothes back on, after realizing that she was nude. Garnet sucked her teeth. “Damn, I thought we could have a little more fun before you put your clothes back on…” Spinel looked at Garnet incredulously. “W-what? Why? And why with _me?_ ” Garnet went on the other side of the bed and sat down on it. She laid down next to Spinel, who was still sitting up. “Because, you deserve it.” Spinel blushed. “Only if you want to, though. I won’t force it on you.” _Geez, Garnet is so thoughtful… And I wanna feel good again… And fuck does she look hot in that thong._ “Uhmm… Sure. What are we gonna do this time?”

Garnet held Spinel’s hand and rubbed it with her thumb. “I wasn’t thinking about sex this time. I was thinking about something more, how should I put it? Nurturing? Yeah.” Spinel didn’t know what she meant by that. “Ok… sure.” Garnet smiled and sat up. She rested Spinel’s head on her lap. Spinel was laying on her back, looking up at Garnet. It was a little hard to see her face since her boobs were fuckin ginormous. Garnet unsnapped her bra and her breasts slightly jiggled. Spinel started to put two and two together. _Is she gonna nurse me? Hmm. Alright. I don’t even care at this point, I'm just lonely._

Garnet’s breasts were (Ofc) a combination of Ruby and Sapphire’s. They were L-cups (If that’s even a thing idfk). Spinel has never seen boobs this big, besides the Diamonds. Spinel grabbed Garnet’s left boob and put the nipple on her mouth. She gently sucked on it. For the first few minutes, no milk came in. Despite that, Spinel felt calm, and safe. Garnet’s breasts were so soft. Spinel used her hand to grab each one. “Hmm. Some milk is about to come in, Spinel..” Garnet said. Spinel didn’t reply, still sucking on her nipple. In a matter of seconds, some milk actually did start to come. Spinel took a minute to fully taste it. She took the nipple from her mouth to say something. “It's so good…” Garnet chuckled. “Glad you like it.”

\------------

Spinel has been feeding off of Garnet for a while now. She occasionally switches breasts to get more milk out of them. Her belly was slowly- but surely -filling up with milk. Garnet was also enjoying this. She liked the feeling of Spinel’s lips on her nipple. When she would suck on it, it would make her blush a little. “Are you getting enough milk?” Garnet asked. Spinel nodded and continued to drink. Garnet smiled. “Are you going to stop soon?” Spinel shook her head. “Mmh-mm.” Garnet considered this a mission accomplished. Spinel felt safe, and Garnet has a new plaything.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this off of a whim lmao. Anyways i can take requests for free cuz i don't have a life. it cannot be pedophilia, gore, or feet stuff cuz idk how to write that shit. It doesn't have to be Steven Universe either it can be any fandom as long as i know it lol


End file.
